Strange
by OKIdon'tknowaName
Summary: Two half naked boys suddenly appearing during dinner was not a normal experience for Harry. In fact, it was safe to say that this wasn't a normal experience for anyone. "How did they even get in, that's impossible, isn't it?" "What kind of name is Deathbreath?" Boyxboy
1. chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I don't know what this is. I just really wanted to write this since it has been floating around in my head for half a year now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, I haven't read the books in a while, so I have no idea what classes they have, or how the relationship is between the characters.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Two half naked boys suddenly appearing during dinner was not a normal experience for Harry.

In fact, it was safe to say that this wasn't a normal experience for anyone.

Of course, as a wizard, strange things happen to him all the time, but considering this happened at Hogwarts, it ranked in the top five.

Anyway, his day had started just like every other Thursday this year. He woke to the sounds of Ron, who fell out of his bed, and Seamus, who was cussing profusely after he walked into the door. You'd think after living in Hogwarts for almost 4 years that he would know where the doorknob is, but that wasn't the case. Having met up with Hermione in the common room, The Golden Trio had walked towards breakfast.

First period was Transfiguration. They just started to learn about human transformations, and needed to turn their hair a different color. As usual, Hermione was the first to master the spell and the counterspell. Ron and Harry, however, were less fortunate and needed to ask Hermione for help to turn their bright pink hair back to normal.

After lunch, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had two periods of Potions. Potions just wasn't for Harry. Although his potion was not the worst, Snape certainly tried to make him believe it was. Neville, who had long since given up on potions, was sitting in a corner of the dungeons, having a mental breakdown. Again.

Harry and Ron had to run to make it to Divination in time, and were out of breath when they finally collapsed in their seats in the Northernmost tower of the castle. Professor Trelawney was explaining the meaning of different lines on you hand, but Harry didn't hear any of it. He just stared at his hands for the next hour.

Then dinner came around. The two friends met up with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family. The boys talked about the recent pranks of the Weasley twins while Hermione and Ginny shook their head in disapprovement. The boy who lived started a conversation about quidditch with Ginny when Ron and Hermione had one of their lovers quarrels. Seamus and Dean sat further down the table, both of them still with bright hair colors. The Ravenclaws could be heard talking about the oncoming quidditch game of theirs against Hufflepuff, who in their turn were just joking around with each other. The Slytherins looked sober, but then, they almost always looked sober. Pansy Parkinson was telling a story, but it didn't seem very interesting, since none of the people around her spared her more than a glance and a half hearted nod whenever she let a silence fall.

Halfway through the main course, however, their normal Thursday changed.

Ginny was just explaining the new move she wanted to try out for quidditch when the temperature dropped. The lights flicker off, then on again. All conversations stopped and multiple people pulled out their wands. A moan could be heard from the middle isle, close to the entrance, and everybody swiveled their heads around to look at the source of it.

Two boys were lying on the ground. No, two half naked boys were making out on the floor. The one on the bottom pulled away from the kiss and cursed. The one on top, looked down at him and frowned. "You need to learn how to control it, Deathbreath." The other one, " _Deathbreath?_ ", barely managed to bring out a soft apology before he passed out. The other boy sat up with a sigh and tilted his head to look at his surroundings. He froze when he saw every single person in the Great Hall look at him with wide eyes. Some of the girls gasped when they saw his face, and I could not blame them. He had a handsome face, with a strong jawline, mesmerizing blue, no green, no, blue eyes. His hair was jet black and messy. His lips were slightly swollen, but that was probably due to the make out session he just had. He looked around 18 years old, and he was muscular as hell. He looked like some Mediterranean royalty, with his tanned skin and black hair, and the aura he almost radiated. Seriously, how could an 18-year-old look that handsome? The boy looked around, like he was analysing the situation.

His eyes trailed over the walls, the flying candles, the enchanted ceiling from which it was currently raining, the tables with incredible amounts of food on them, the door to the teachers room, and the enormous window behind the teachers. His eyes lingered on Hagrid, but he turned away to look at the rest of the teachers.

His right hand had moved towards his pocket, while his left hand moved to rest on his boyfriend's leg.

"Ehm, hey?" His low but strong voice rang out through the hall. He locked eyes with Dumbledore. "Sorry for interrupting this.. feast? But is there maybe a place where Stupid and I can stay until he recovers?"

Dumbledore, who I just noticed had stood up, responded to the boy with smile and an of course, my boy, please follow me. The headmaster gave professor McGonagall a look and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him. The boy looked skeptical at the sight, but decided to follow the man anyways. He picked up his companion with ease and followed Dumbledore out of the great Hall.

Once the doors closed, the silence continued for a solid minute before the Weasley twins broke it. "What the Bloody hell was that?" they exclaimed. Nobody knew the answer. More questions were asked and shouted, but the comments on their appearance and activity were barely whispered. Professor Mcgonagall gave up on trying to calm us down, and sent us all back to our common rooms.

"Whatta ya think will happen to 'em?" Seamus asked once we arrived in our bedroom.

"I don't know," Ron responded, "How long will it take that boy to wake, you reckon?"

"How did they even get in here, that is impossible, innit?" Dean contemplated. We did not know. We got ready for bed, each of us trying to come up with answers, but none came.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow," Neville said after a while.

"Yes," I responded after a moment, "I guess we will."

* * *

AN: So, I hoped you like it. Please let me know if you want me to continue this, since I already have a vague idea of what could happen in next chapters.

Also, please give me constructive criticism. English isn't my first language, so pointers on my Grammar and/or spelling are appreciated: If I messed up some details in the books, and you feel like I need to change that, let me know.

Also, This is the second thing I wrote, ever. So keep that in mind.

Bye

P.S. I hope y'all figured out who the boys were. _Percy and Nico_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys,

Wow, this got a lot of followers and favorites already, thank you all so much!

Here is the next chapter.

I hope you like it.

* * *

This wasn't the first time Nico accidentally shadow traveled them to an unknown location, but it sure as Hades was the first time they landed in a hall full of people. One time, they landed in the middle of a forest, which wasn't bad, until they heard chatter close by. They had landed just meters away from the Hunters of Artemis' camping site. Recognizing the threat of being turned into a jackalope, Nico shadow traveled them away before the immortal girls could notice.

This time, however, Nico passed out. So they must have traveled outside of the US. Nico is strong enough to shadow travel there without taking a nap. The fact that these people seemed to be having diner was also an indication that they probably traveled across the ocean.

Speaking of these people, they were all staring at the son of Poseidon. 'What were they even wearing? Capes?'

Percy examined the room further and, if his poker face hadn't been trained to perfection, his jaw would have hit the floor. 'Floating candles? And was it raining? Indoors?' But more important, 'Was that a giant? He looks small,' Percy figured he was not a threat, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting with all these people.

A man stood up, bringing his full beard into view. Percy wanted to compliment him for it, but figured now wasn't he time.

"Ehm, hey?" He said instead. Percy hoped Nico would regain consciousness soon, but till then, the son of Hades would probably like a bed. He decided to ask the man.

"Sorry for interrupting this," Percy hesitated, 'What is this even? A feast?' He decided to go with that. "Feast? But is there maybe a place where Stupid and I can stay until he recovers?"

"Off course," The man smiled, "Please follow me." He walked towards the son of Poseidon, quicker than he anticipated, since the man looked to be around a hundred years old. His robes, Percy figured they were robes, billowed behind him. 'Who even wears robed? Gods, these people are weird.' Percy picked up Nico and followed the man out of the room.

"I will take you and your companion to the hospital wing. You can stay there for a while." They climbed a few stairs before the man spoke again.

"Just a heads up, the stairs move."

Percy paused "The stairs move?" The man nodded and kept on climbing. 'Moving stairs? What the Hades?' But sure enough, when they were atop the next staircase, it moved. Percy started to notice more curious things. Like how the painting were moving, and talking? And how a broom was sweeping the floor, but no human in sight.

'What is this? This isn't the work of Gods, is it?' Percy didn't think a god who could do this, well, maybe Hecate. Percy didn't even notice when they passed through a door and arrived in the hospital wing.

"Here we are," The man said. 'I should probably ask for his name or something, be polite?'

"You can put your friend on one of the beds. Does he need anything?" Percy thought for a second as he put his boyfriend down on a bed. Normally he would lay Nico somewhere in the sun, or if it was night, just outside of the Apollo cabin. However, that was not an option. But Nico needed sunlight.' Percy figured he could just ask the man if that was possible. 'If there are moving stairs, anything is possible, right?'

"Is there maybe a possibility that there is sunlight nearby? 'Cause he needs sunlight."

The man looked at him, pulled a stick out of his robes and muttered something in Latin. A ball of light shot out of the stick, and floated just above them. The man pointed his stick to it, and the mini star moved until it was positioned above Nico.

"Will that do?" Now, this time Percy's jaw did drop.

"Did you just conjure up a mini star? What are you?" With this last question, he looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Have a seat, if you please." Percy sat on a bed, the man kept standing.

"We are wizards, and this is Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. This is a safe place for young wizards and witches, and apparating in is impossible. So tell me, how did you get in?"

Wizards. 'Well, that explains a lot.' Of the many question Percy could ask, he opted for the most logical one. "What is apparating?" Okay, maybe not the most logical question, but Percy blamed the ADHD. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Apparition is a magical method of transportation, where you disappear somewhere, and appear on a place of your choice almost simultaneously."

"Well," Percy started. 'Can I tell him this?' He decided he'd have to, for the man told Percy his secret.

"Him and I, we are demigods." The man looked doubtful, so I elaborated.

"Nico's a son of Hades, I'm a son of Poseidon. Nico can shadow travel, which is almost the same as this 'apparition' you guys have. That's how we got here."

The man didn't look convinced, but seemed to accept the fact that we were demigods. He mulled over my story for a moment and looked at Nico.

"We have spells that should prevent these kind of incidents."

"We never follow the rules." He looked at me through his half-moon spectacles. "I'm Percy, by the way."

"Professor Dumbledore." Percy all but snorted, but managed to keep it in.

"So, where are we exactly? Like, country?"

"England."

Percy groaned. 'England, great.'

"Okay, I think it will take Nico around two days to wake up. Is that a problem?"

"None at all, Percy. You are welcome to stay," his smile turned into a small frown. "However, this is a school, so you must not attract too much attention to yourself. Do you understand?" Percy got the feeling that this man, Dumbledore, was trying to stare straight into his soul.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, you can go anywhere you want, but don't disrupt the classes, please. And the Forbidden Forest holds many dark secrets, so be careful there. Also, you can sleep here." Dumbledore looked around the hospital wing. None of the other beds were occupied.

"Okay, so can I eat here? I don't really like crowded places," Dumbledore smiled and waved his wand. A plate and goblet appeared

"These will never run out of food," He said. "Just say what you want, and you will get it."

The professor stood up and dusted of his hands.

"Now, I will leave you to it. I will check on you tomorrow morning." Percy was already too busy eating that he couldn't respond anymore, so he just nodded. Dumbledore smiled one last time and walked out of the room, leaving Percy alone with the unconscious son of Hades.

Percy ate and drank until he couldn't anymore, and decided to take a nap. He took the cot next to Nico's and promptly fell asleep. He never slept good, not since Tartarus, and this nap was no exception to his nightmares.

When he woke up a few hours later, is was completely dark outside. Percy was glad that the old man had conjured up that mini star, since it's light gave him a sense of security. And here, in a strange country, in a strange bed, in the middle of the night, Percy could really appreciate the comfort it gave him.

The Hero of Olympus wanted to leave the hospital wing, but he didn't want to wander around in this strange place on his own, especially when half of the building could move.

Since Tartarus, Percy had been more hesitant to explore new terrain anyways. Before, he would have just up and left, and would figure out later how he would get back here. But now, he wanted Nico by his side, or that mini star. But since neither of them could move on their own, Percy would have to stay put as well.

To kill some time, Percy walked to a cupboard next to the door. On the shelves stood bottle after bottle labeled with weird magical ingredients. 'Bat spleens? Eels eyes? Who puts that in a healing potion?' He looked over the selves to find more fascinating and disturbing potions. In the bottom right corner of the cupboard was a small vial labeled: "Not Blood". Percy picked it up cautiously. He could feel that it was, in fact, blood. He stared at it for a long time before he set it down again. He didn't want to know why he could feel that that was blood. He didn't want to know why he felt entranced by that small vial. All he wanted was a shower, some of his mom's blue cookies, and a good night's rest. Unfortunately, only one of these option was possible.

After his shower he went to bed. He would venture the building tomorrow, in daylight.

* * *

AN: So, this is the first time I wrote from this perspective (Not first person perspective), and this was hard actually. Each time I typed 'I' I had to remind myself again that I wasn't writing in that perspective. But I will try to write more in this style.

Also, I think the ending is a bit weird, but I don't want to rewrite it, so...

Anyhow, I hope this turned out alright and that y'all liked it.

Please let me know.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this took so long. I went on a holiday, and didn't really have time to write.

Their could be some major spelling or grammar mistakes in this, or since I didn't feel like proof-reading this a thousand times.

Also, I have no idea who is in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and at what point, but this one contains Katie, Angelina, Ginny, Harry, Wood, Fred and George. I hope that was the case at some point.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

On fridays, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had practice. This meant that they had to get up at 5, trained their asses off in the freezing cold morning air, and returned, dirty and exhausted, to the castle with just enough time to shower and eat a quick breakfast before their classes started. This Friday was no different. The Gryffindor team trudged towards the field, leaving a trail of footprints in the morningdew that still adorned the grass. Wood seemed to be the only one who was really awake. He was already talking about new techniques they could try, while the rest of the team was having trouble with just staying awake. The brisk air helped to wake them up a little, but a few cups of coffee wouldn't have hurt. Even the Weasley twins thought it was too early to be awake.

After training, when they returned to the castle, they were all chatting excitedly. However, they stopped when they were in the entry hall. The boy from yesterday was standing in the Entry Hall, just gaping at the door. He quickly closed his mouth, though, when he noticed them come in.

Ginny didn't know who made the doors for Hogwarts, but he certainly wasn't thinking straight. Some doors talked, other doors you had to tickle in the right spot if you wanted to open them, and some doors weren't even doors, they just pretended. But the front door, the door the boy had been staring at, was the most annoying one. This door slept at random moments of the day, and nobody could pass through it or wake it up. You get used to it, but in her first year, Ginny had waited for that door to wake up so she could go outside so many times it was embarrassing. This door was the reason there was a small door just beside it, so you could still leave and enter while the main door was sleeping. This was the door through which the team had just entered. However, you needed to know this door existed, or it wouldn't show itself to you. Again, who created these stupid doors?

"How," The boy looked at them, and the door, and them again. "Where did you? Ah, damnit." He raked his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Hello," Ginny said. "Can we help you?"

The boy took in our appearances, while we stared back at him. Today, he was wearing a shirt, ' unfortunately'. He looked quite handsome yesterday, and Ginny would have loved to see him shirtless again. 'Too bad he is gay.'

"Are those brooms?" Ginny snapped out of her thoughts. "Do you fly with those?" he took a step in their direction.

"Yes," Ginny paused and deliberated if giving him her broom would be a good idea. 'What the heck.' she though and asked if he wanted to hold hers.

"Wow, Ginny," Harry stopped her. "Is that smart?"

The boy looked at Harry.

"I won't damage it." The boy stepped forward and accepted the broom Ginny held out for him. He examined it for a moment before he looked at the students again

"How does that even work? And better yet," He looked at Harry and the rest of the boys on the team.

"Doesn't this hurt?" The whole team snorted.

"You get used to it," George said.

"But yes," Fred added to his brother. "It hurt like a bitch in the beginning."

The boy looked at the broom in his hands, and gingerly gave it back to its owner.

"Anyhow, can you tell me how to get outside? This door doesn't seem to like me." he finished this statement as a question.

"Ah, yes," Ginny started to explain. "This door sleeps sometimes, so we usually just use this door." The chaser pointed at the side door. "That one is always open."

"Thank you," the boy smiled gratefully and started towards the door.

"Do you want us to show you around?" Ginny hoped he would say yes to her question, but the boy shook his head.

"No, thank you," He said. "I just need to clear my head. Thank you, though." He reached for the doorknob, but before he opened it, he turned around and looked back at her. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

Ginny smiled softly. "I'm Ginny, by the way. And you are?"

"Percy," He said. "You can call me Percy."

* * *

"Well," Ginny started once the boy was out of the door, "At least he is nicer than our Percy."

Her brothers and Harry snorted.

"Yes," George said. "'cause that is such a hard thing to be." A small laugh left Ginny's mouth.

"Anyhow," Katie interrupted. "Will you see him again?" Katie and Angelina looked at her.

'You better say 'yes' Ginny, or else,' their looks seemed to be saying.

Ginny ducked her haid. "I don't know," she answered. "Would be nice thought. Do you think he will eat breakfast in the great hall?"

The Gryffindors started walking again. They really needed that shower, and, if they stood there any longer and dripped any more mud on the floor, Filch would probably have their heads.

"I don't know," Angelina responded. "Would be nice though, we could ask him to sit with us?"

"You girls know he has a boyfriend, right." Harry pointed out. "Or that he is gay?" The girls glared at him.

"We can still be friendly to him," Katie countered. "Consider how he must be feeling right now. Wouldn't you want a friend in that situation?" The chaser had a point. If any of the Gryffindors ever came into a situation like Percy was in, they would freak out.

"Okay, fine," Harry relented. "We will see if we can find him later, Okay? Let's clean up first, yeah."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and entered the Common room.

After a quick wash, they all walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny and Hermione talked about the boy, while Ron and Harry were busy eating. Half of the Great Hall was empty by the time the group friends finished. When Ginny was finished with her bagel, she decided to include the boys in hers and Hermione's conversation.

"So," Ginny leaned towards Harry. "Do you think Percy is still outside? Wanna go looking for him?"

Hermione was listening curiously. Ginny knew her friend wanted to see the boy from up close, not in the creepy way.

"Sure, I was just finished anyways." Harry stood up and dusted his hands off to his trousers.

Ron, who was still busy eating, glanced over at us.

"Wait, I wanna come with" he said with his mouth full. He quickly swallowed, almost choked, drank his pumpkin juice, and stood up too. "Yep, I'm ready."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks, but stood up too.

"Where do you think he went?" Harry asked when the were outside. Ginny had actually thought about that already, and figured that they should go and look by the lake first.

"Why?" Hermione inquired.

"He said he wanted to clear his head, And the beach seems like the perfect place to do so." They walked towards the lake, and indeed, that is where they found him. Percy was standing with his feet in the water. The four approached him from behind, but stopped when they realized that he was talking to somebody. 'to himself?'

"I don't think he can, but I will bring it up to him." Ginny looked at her friends, and saw that they were all wondering the same as her. 'Who the heck was he talking to?'

"Mhmm, okay, thanks, bye." Percy finished quickly and turned around to look at them.

"Hello," he raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

He looked at her, and seemed to recognize her.

"Ginny, right?" he pointed at her. She nodded.

"Yes,"

"Who were you talking to?" Hermione interrupted. "I'm Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you," Percy said to her. "And I was talking to the squid."

"The squid?" Harry asked incredulously. "How?"

The boy looked at them and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Why, magic off course." A laugh passed over his lips. "No, seriously, You have your secrets, I have mine, okay?"

"I have never heard of someone who could talk to water creatures." Hermione wondered. "To the merpeople, yes, but not to the animals."

Now we all looked at her.

"Seriously Hermione," Harry said. "I didn't even know merpeople existed, much less that people can talk to them."

"Not all people," Hermione started to explain. " They have a language that you can learn. Professor Dumbledore can speak it." Off course Dumbledore could speak the language of merpeople, seriously, Ginny wasn't even surprised.

"You remind me of a friend," Percy said softly.

"Yes," Ron turned to glare at the boy, "Speaking of friends, Who is your friend, and where is he?"

"Nico," Percy said. 'Is in the hospital wing, sleeping."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ron asked

"Who are you," Percy retorted. "My mother?"

Ron glared at him, but Hermione intervened.

"Ron, play nice." She turned to Percy. "Have you eaten yet?" Percy nodded

"Do you want us to show you around?" Ginny asked. Ginny knew she had asked him that already, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to help him, and maybe become friends with him.

"Desperate, are we?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Ginny looked at the ground.

"But if you could show me how to get back to the hospital wing, that would be great."

Ginny looked up at him again. "Sure. Come on."

* * *

So, this was weird. Told you so..

Anyhow, This were the first meetings between the Harry Potter characters and Percy Jackson. Hope you liked it?

I know this was a lot of dialogue, and I don't particularly like that. Next chapter will hopefully be less of that.

I need to think about what their next encounter will be. A few idea are already in my head, but i need to think about them.

Also, I have a lot of tests in the next two weeks, and I need to learn a lot of bullshit for them, so the next update will be a while.

Okay, Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

I am sorry this took so long, but school is killing me right now, and my home situation isn't perfect either. Not a lot happens in this chapter, the next one will be better, but I just couldn't write something intense right now.

I have no clue in which book this happens, I think maybe 4th or 6th, but I don't know.

I don't know what Ginny likes and does, so sorry if this is incorrect.

Also, I have no idea as to why I chose Ginny to be an important character in this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Say, don't you have classes to prepare for?" Percy said once they reached the right floor. He looked at the wizards beside him to notice they had completely frozen up. The boys and the girl with brown curly hair, Hermione, looked horrified. As one, they turned around and sprinted back the way we came from, screaming about how Snape is going to kill them. Percy didn't know who or what Snape was, but he didn't want to cross it.

"Okay," Percy looked at Ginny and raised his eyebrow. "What was that?" Ginny was still watching her friends run down the stairs.

"They have potions from the scariest teacher in the world, Professor Snape." She turned to look at Percy.

"They were not kidding when they said he was going to kill them. If they are late, Snape will find a way to kill them, and get away with it." Percy nodded. He understood their fear for a teacher. Miss Dodds hadn't been friendly either. She also had that look that said that she would kill you, and get away with it. Of course, that was before Percy knew she was a monster and could literally kill him, but the concept is the same.

"Anyhow, don't you have classes?"

"Nah," Ginny responded. "First hour free."

The girl looked at the door to the medical wing.

"Hey, can I come with you to the medical wing? Maybe we can talk some more, and I would love to meet your friend." She looked at Percy with wide eyes, like she was begging for him to say yes.

"Sure," he nodded his head, and walked towards the door.

Nico was still unconscious, but Percy could feel he was getting better. His heartbeat felt stronger, and his skin was slowly but surely returning to its normal colour. The son of Poseidon sat at the feet of the bed and looked at his boyfriend.

"Merlin's beard," Ginny whispered awestruck. "He is just as gorgeous as you are." She pointed at Nico, then at Percy, then back at Nico again. She brought forth some more half finished sentences and incoherent words, before she finally decided that their looks were unfair. Nobody was that handsome. Percy watched her stammer with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah," Ginny focused on him now. "When people see us together, that is always their reaction. Just wait until you see him healthy and on his feet, you will be gobsmacked." Percy smirked.

Ginny took a seat on the bed next to Nico's.

"Okay," she started, but remained silent for another moment. She was looking at her hands, collecting her thoughts. Percy just waited patiently.

"Yes, okay," Ginny looked at the son of Poseidon. "So, I thought we could just talk. Like, to get to know each other." She hesitated once more before she nodded her head. as confirmation that that was really what she wanted to say.

"Sure," The boy responded. "So, what kind of subjects do you have? Apparently Potions, but what else? And what is your favorite subject?"

Ginny grinned and launched into a full explanations about the different subjects that are mandatory in the first few years at Hogwarts. She explained transfiguration, and how she always managed to turn things into animals, just the wrong kind of animal. One time, we had to turn a cup into a frog. I tried my best, but the only animal I managed to create was a parrot. A green one at that, and it had been rather beautiful, but it was the wrong animal nonetheless.

And the _Monster Book of Monsters_ they need to use for Care for Magical Creatures.

"Care for Magical Creatures?"

"Yes," Ginny elaborated. "That is where we learn how to take care for unicorns and hippogryphs and the likes. That is real fun, if the animals are nice."

"Okay, and what is your favorite subject?"

Ginny thought about that for a moment.

"I like Charms," she decided. "Firstly because the teacher is nice, and secondly because I am fairly good at it." Percy understood her reasoning. The only subject he had liked in school was Latin, because the teacher, mr. Brunner, would always tell the most amazing stories about ancient gods and heroes. Also, since he was the only teacher who would help him when he was struggling. I have ADHD, the demigod explained, but none of the teachers took that seriously, except him.

Ginny was just going to explain how the different houses in Hogwarts worked, when the bell rang.

"Shit," Ginny sat up straighter. "I need to go, I have classes."

She stood up and dusted her hands off on her robes. Percy stood up as well.

"This was nice," Percy agreed.

"Can we talk again later?" he asked the girl.

"After dinner?" Ginny asked, "meet me in the entry hall, okay? Just wait next to that door I showed you." They walked to the door together, and Percy held it open for her.

"Will do," he said. "Enjoy your day." Ginny smiled.

"You too."

* * *

"Come on, eat quickly, we gotta meet Percy." Ginny sat down next to Hermione and started filling her plate with food.

"I said we would meet him after dinner by the door, so hurry up." She shoved the food in her mouth and gulped down a glass of pumpkin juice. Within the minute, she was done. She looked at the Golden Trio.

"Well," she demanded. "Hurry up." The golden trio shared a look, but decided to listen to the girl anyhow. They finished dinner just a few minutes later. The four of them walked towards the door, hoping that Percy was already there. And he was. The American was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Ginny hadn't even had the time to notice his absence during dinner.

"Just need to blow off some steam," Percy said. "But if I do that outside, the students will see it, and I don't think that is a great idea." Dumbledore hummed.

"Well, there is a room upstairs you can use, The Room of Requirements." Dumbledore, who lanced at the students from behind his glasses, motioned to them to come forth. "I am sure you are willing to show Percy how to use it?" he asked them. They nodded.

"Okay," the headmaster turned back to Percy again. "I will speak with you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Yes, thanks."

Percy looked at the Golden trio and Ginny.

"The Room of Requirements?" Hermione asked before the boy had time to greet them. "What do you need it for?"

"Training." Percy said curtly. "So," he looked at Ginny. "Can you show me?"

"yeah, follow me."

"What are you training for?" Harry asked as them climbed up the stairs. Ginny had to admit, she was curious too, but she didn't want to ask yet. Percy looked nervous, and was twirling a pen in between his fingers. Camp was his only response.

"Okay," Hermione pressed. "What kind of training?"

Percy stopped and looked at her.

"Look, sorry for being rude," he started. The wizards stood still and looked at him.

"But not being able to leave and to do my thing here drives me insane." He looked at Hermione now. "I know you have questions, but I don't want to explain, so please just stop asking them, okay?"

He walked passed them and proceeded on their way. The students exchanged looks, but walked after him nonetheless.

"Okay," Harry said once they arrived at the right floor. "This is it."

Percy turned to look at him.

"There is nothing here," the boy stated. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Behind this wall is the Room of Requirements," she explained. "You have to walk by it three times. Think hard about what you want it to be. A door will appear." he wizards and witches stood back and regarded Percy. He was looking at them like they were crazy. To be fair, it did sound crazy. The first time Ginny had heard about the Room of Requirements, she snorted and walked away. Only a few days later did she consider the possibility that Harry, the one who told her, was speaking the truth. A few weeks later did she try it for herself. Percy shook his head and raked a hand through his hair, a nervous tick of his, Ginny had discovered. The boy examined at the wall.

"Sure," Percy muttered, "why not?" He walked in from of the door three times, and, while he did that, a door started to appear.

"Holy Hephaestus," he whispered when he saw it.

"Come On," Harry said once the door had fully formed. "Let's go inside before it disappears again."

* * *

So, I hope you liked this. My apologies again for this very late update. I don't know yet when the next one is going to be.

Also, for those interested, I passed all my test except for Physics and Mathematics, so yay XD

Okay, Bye


	5. Chapter 5

So, this took so long to write. And it didn't really turn out how I wanted it to, but I thought I'd post it anyway.

 **Maybe I will repost this later, but I wanted something up now. I will see how the next chapter turns out.**

I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I don't know If I said this before, but I don't own anything but the plot. If not, well now I did.

* * *

The Room of Requirements can change its shape and accommodations to the needs of the one who tries to open it. This could vary from a small toilet or broom cupboard, like Fred and George often used to hide in from Filch, to a room big enough to host a party for the whole Gryffindor Tower, which they had used on multiple occasions. Ginny had also used it to hide one to her diaries in here a couple years ago. That time, the room had changed into the Room of Hidden Things. A room full things people tried to hide, and forgot over the years.

Percy wanted to train, he had said, but he didn't mention what for, so Ginny was curious about what the room would turn into.

Nothing, however, could have prepared her for this. The room had turned into some sort of stadium. It was absurdly tall, and made mostly out of white stone, marble.

"Well," Percy said as he looked around. "A bit overboard, but it will do."

"Wait," Percy glanced back at Hermione, the one who asked the question, and raised an eyebrow. "Is this the colosseum?"

The colosseum, that was what the room resembled. Only smaller, and it didn't look as old, but it certainly did look like the ancient building in Italy. Ginny could also see the statues that decorated the walls, and the rooms, or cages, were wild animals could be kept.

"No, the colosseum is in Rome, and we are in England." Percy spoke like he was explaining this to a small child. Hermione glared at him.

"Okay, yes, this is a colosseum, alright." He walked forward again, and began to look at the construction of the arena.

"What in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts does he want to train for?" Ron whispered to his friends.

"No idea," Harry said just as awestruck as his friend.

Ginny didn't think it possible for the room to turn into something this big, let alone that it would so that a random boy coul train. Train. Percy still hadn't said what for, and Ginny's curiosity only grew. She knew the colosseum was used during the Roman Empire, but she thought gladiators fought in them. So unless Percy is a gladiator, this makes no sense. On the other hand, Percy being a gladiator also made no sense.

"What are you training for again?" Hermione, who seemed to have the same thought process, asked, "Because I thought the colosseum was the place where the gladiators fought?"

Percy, who was now standing in front of a trapdoor in the ground, looked at the wizards again.

"I am a sword fighter, and we normally train in places like this." He spread his hands and gestured around him, "Thought most of the time in something a little less big." He grinned, one side of his mouth rising higher than the other. Ron and Harry started to walk around the arena, examining it thoroughly.

"This looks like the Quidditch pitch, if you added the goals on either side," Ron marveled. Seriously, they were in a replica of an ancient building, and all he can think about is Quidditch?

"What is Quidditch?" Ron lit up at Percy's question, but before he could launch into a full explanation about 'the best game ever invented', Percy interrupted.

"You know what," he said, "explain it to me later. For now I suggest you leave. This will get dangerous." Percy looked at us. "I'm sorry. I planned to do this before dinner, but Dumbledore talks so much and he's as vague as Rachel. Could you, like, meet me here in, let's say, one hour? Than we can talk."

So the golden trio and Ginny returned an hour later. Okay, a little bit earlier, but they wanted to see Percy train. Now, they knew he was a swordsman, but they didn't know how good he was. Thereby, none of them had ever seen someone who could use a sword. Heck, most of them hadn't even seen a sword. So they were curious, to put it lightly.

They walked in on Percy fighting ten mechanical men. It looked like he was dancing, so graceful was he moving. Ginny was enthralled by him. He fought the automatons with such concentration, he didn't notice when the students entered.

They watched him fight the ten opponents. The longer they watched, the more impressed they were. None of the automatons was able to make a cut on Percy, while he was cutting off limb after limb, and stabbing the machines in, to Ginny's knowledge, pretty deadly places. Each time one of the automatons was injured, it took a few steps back, regenerated, and continued to attack the boy. It was mesmerizing to watch. Suddenly, Percy started to decapitate his opponents. Those whose head had been severed, took a few steps back, and stopped. Percy stood, surrounded by decapitated machines, and was panting hard. A trickle of sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"Bloody hell,"Ron exclaimed. "How did you do that?" Percy whirled around and raised his sword. He recognized the students after a moment, and lowered his sword.

"Ehm, hey." he said, his eyes roaming over all of them rapidly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you are an amazing swordfighter!" Ginny exclaimed.

"So I've heard." He walked towards the nearest bench, and picked up a bottle of water from behind it. He drank half of it, and poured the other half over his head.

"Just give me a moment, yeah? I need to change." The boy disappeared in one of the many small rooms without waiting for their response.

"So, hey guys," He said to them as he returned. "How was your day?" But the wizard and witches were not going to let heim change the subject so easily.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised so high, they all but disappeared under his messy hair.

"That camp I mentioned," he looked at each of them, silently asking if they remembered that before he continued, "it's a camp were you learn the ancient fighting techniques, like sword fighting or archery. That is where I learned how to do this." He gestured towards the decapitated automatons, "I am the best swordsman in the last hundred years, according to the camp director."

"Yes, well, we could see that." Ron all but snapped at Percy. He was less good at hiding his intimidation then his friends. The red haired boy was refusing to look Percy in the eyes and had his arms tightly crossed before his chest. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here, with his feet directed at the door, and leaning towards it slightly with his whole body.

The girls, however, were not intimidated in the slightest. On the contrary, Ginny thought it was rather hot that Percy had that much physical strength, and Hermione was playing with a strand of her hair, but more in the flirtatious way than the nervous way. Which actually made no sense, since they all knew Percy was not only gay, but also taken. Percy stared at Ron and tilted his head slightly.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tense."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, don't worry, long day, it's nothing, nevermind." Ron spluttered.

"Okay then." Percy said amused. He turned to look at Ginny, who smiled slightly in response.

"Come on, we need to show you the rest of the castle."

* * *

So, I hoped you liked it. I you can, please leave a comment.

Just want to let you guys know that I am doing better, and hopefully the next chapter will come quickly.

okay, peace out, love you all.

bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey?**

 **I know it has been a while, and I don't have a good explanation except for the fact that I am super lazy, and I know you all are too, so you can't blame me.**

 **Anyways, here is the new chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

"What the hell?" Ron muttered. "What's he doing here?"

The golden trio had just walked into the Transfiguration classroom, only to come to a halt. There, talking to professor McGonagall, was Percy. What the boy was doing there, Harry had no idea. Percy wasn't allowed to interrupt classes, or even enter a classroom.

"No idea," Hermione answered Ron's question.

The girl was staring at the muggle as if she was trying to read his mind, which she couldn't do yet, since they don't teach you occlumency at Hogwart. They sat down just as the rest of the students were trickling inside. Each student stopped for a second when they saw the boy, wondering why in Merlin's name he was here, but shrugged it off, and took their seats.

"Sweet, thank you. I'll try to be quiet." Percy said, and since all the students had quieted down, he could be heard quite well.

"No," Professor McGonagall glared at the kid like only she could, the look at could make a grown man cry and call for their mother. "You will be quiet. Unless you are spoken to. Is that understood?"

Percy grinned. "Yes, ma'am, understood ma'am."

"Good," professor McGonagall said while still maintaining eye-contact. "You can have a seat over there." She pointed to the table that stood at the side of the room.

Most days, that table was packed with cages, filled with animals, that the students had to transform, or were already transformed. Today, the table was empty. Percy walked towards it, and sat on it.

The professor turned her attention to the class, and started the lesson.

"Okay class, today we are doing something different," she looked around the class. "Mister Thomas, if you would be so kind as to walk through that door, and come back with what's inside."

Dean did what he was told, and returned to the classroom with a pig. Literally. He was leading a pig into the classroom by a rope. At least the professor was honest: this was different.

The professor explained that they can all take turns in transforming this animal into another creature, as long as it was alive, didn't try to run or fly away and was visible. That was fair, Harry supposed. He had heard stories about this from older students, and some of them had turned it into birds or an actual swarm of bees. One of them even thought that it would be funny to turn it into a pixie. Probably Fred or George Weasley, now that he thought about it.

"Now, if you can al form a line, then we can start."

Luna lovegood was first. She stared at the pig or a solid minute before she spoke the incantation they had been practicing for a while now. The animal turned into a deer. A beautiful small deer, with small antlers and adorably big eyes. Very impressive, but still a relatively easy transformation. Harry looked over at Percy, and saw that the boy was staring at the dear, his mouth slightly agape.

"No way," Percy breathed, "That's so cool."

Luna, who also heard his comment, glanced at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

Next up was Neville. He looked at the deer for only a few seconds, before he said the spell and the animal changed once again, this time into a snake. Percy sat up straight, and opened his mouth to say something, but a cough from Mcgonagall reminded him of the fact that he promised not to talk. Must be tough, he doesn't look like one of those kids that like school. But he managed, he didn't make another sound for almost the entire lesson, he just stared in amazement at the animals or the wizards.

When it was Harry's turn, he needed to change a fox into something else. Let's go all out. He looked at the fox, pictured his chosen animal, and said the spell. The fox turned into a pony. Not exactly the majestic horse he was aiming for, but it will have to do. The pony snorted and looked around. Percy started laughing. Silently, but loud enough for everybody to hear.

The pony looked at the boy, and walked over. Percy scratched it's forehead.

"Hey buddy, how you doin'?"

The horse snorted again which made Percy grin.

"Mister Jackson, I told you not to disturb the lesson."

Percy glanced over at the professor.

"I believe the pony came to me, so I don't think I should be blamed for her actions."

He patted the pony softly on its neck and looked at it, her? The pony, weirdly enough, signed and walked back to where it had stood before. Percy looked slightly concered now.

"That transformation thing is painless, right?" he asked.

"If it is performed well, it is. Now, if you could be quiet."

Percy raised his hands, but remained silent. The pony snorted again, and Percy shot a glare in it's direction. Was he communicating with the animal? Harry looked over at Hermione, who had reached the same conclusion, if her incredulous face was anything to go by. But how was that even possible? Harry didn't even know that was something wizards could do, let alone muggles.

The last three students got their turn, before professor Mcgonagall changed the animal back into a pig, and ordered Dean to take it back into the chamber behind the classroom. She wrapped up the lesson, and told the students to wait until the bell rang, which was in a few minutes, but they could talk amongst each other. The golden trio turned to each other.

"Was he talking with that horse?" Harry asked.

"I thought the same thing," Hermione said. "Let's ask him?"

However, we weren't the first ones to approach the boy. Luna Lovegood was talking with the boy.

Percy smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I can't talk with horses. But I work with them a lot, so I know how to read them."

A plausible answer, and possibly the only good answer to the question, but it was still dissatisfying to hear. It would be pretty cool, and weird, if he could talk to horses.

"Then how did you know it was a she?" Hermione asked as the golden trio entered their conversation.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Percy said. "The way she behaved. It was definitely a mare."

Percy turned back to Luna, and was about to say something to her, when the lights flickered out, and on again. Just like they did when the muggles appeared. Percy jumped up from where he was still seated.

"Miss, I've got to go. Nico's awake."

With that, he ran out of the classroom.

"So his boyfriend awakes, and all the shadows get darker? Yes, it totally makes sense," Seamus said.

"I would love to meet him, though," Luna mused. "They look like they are really sweet together."

Seamus looked disgusted.

"The only thing I would like to know is how they got in here," he said. "Than they can go straight home."

Neville snorted.

"Straight home, you get it?"

The whole class looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, nevermind then."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Percy was sprinting up the stairs two steps at the time. Miraculously, he didn't fall into any of the fake steps. The first time he walked down the stairs in Hogwarts on his own, he got stuck in three of them, and that is not a very fun thing to do when you have places to be.

He reached the door to the infirmary and took a few deep breaths. He wasn't out of breath, no, it would take a lot more for him to even be out of breath, but he needed to calm his nerves. The only time when Nico ever traveled so far away was during the war against Gaia, and he almost died. He had been so far gone then, that he could walk through walls of fall through chairs, without him wanting to do so. The falling through a chair would have been funny, if the circumstances hadn't been that bad.

Percy opened the door, and walked in quietly. Nico was still on the bed. Percy walked closer, and sat down on the chair next to. Nico had his eyes closed, but Percy could see that Nico was awake.

"Hey," He whispered.

Nico turned his head towards him slightly, but didn't open his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

Nico moved his index finger. Percy smiled softly.

"Yeah, I am here," he spoke quietly. He reached out and held Nico's hand. Luckily, Nico had never had the ability to pass through humans, otherwise curing him from this, or getting him out of places he unknowingly fell into, would be impossible. Percy kissed Nico's hand.

"You were out for five days, Nico, five. You know that I should just kill you for that, right?"

Percy started rubbing Nico's hand with his thumb. He knew that that drove Nico crazy, in the good way.

"You have no idea of the situation we are in right now, Nico," Percy said after a short pause. "I won't tell you yet, 'cause it will freak you out big time. When you can sit up straight, I'll tell you. The only thing you need to know right now, is that I made friends here, so if you hear other voices, don't worry."

Percy kept on talking to the son of Hades. He talked about Ginny, the first person who had talked to him here, and Luna, with her own perspective of things, and the fact that they were in a freaking medieval castle, how the owls had only attacked him twice since he was here. The second time had been completely his fault, he was the one who walked into the owlery, but that didn't mean he deserved to be attacked by those damned beasts! The corner of Nico's mouth moved up, and Percy knew that if Nico was healthy, he would be laughing at him so hard right now.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Deathbreath, just you wait until you see the other animals here."

.

.

.

Percy lost track of how long he had been here. Nico had fallen asleep some time ago, and Percy had just been staring at him. Percy only realised how long he had been here when there was a knock on the door. The son of Poseidon looked up and saw that it was already dark outside. He looked at the door. Who the hell knocks on a door to a public space, Percy didn't know, but he said that they could come in.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the room.

"Hey," Ginny said as they walked closer to the couple. "We heard Nico woke up, and we were wondering if we could talk to him. And they," she motioned to the golden trio, "still haven't met him yet."

Percy, who was still holding Nico's had and sitting in the chair next to the bed, looked from them back to Nico.

"He's sleeping again, but you can come see him."

He stood up and motioned for the four wizards to come closer. They had stopped about 4 meters away from the bed, but now came closer.

"Oh," Hermione whispered. "Should we be quiet so he can stay asleep?"

"Nah, he sleeps like the dead," Percy grinned. "No seriously, you don't have to whisper, he won't wake up."

Ginny, who had seen the son of Hades multiple times before, went to stand next to Percy, and looked down at Nico.

Meanwhile, the other three went to stand next to the other side of the bed. Hermione gasped.

"Merlin's beard, he is hot."

"I know right," Ginny breathed in agreement.

Ron coughed and glared a bit at the sleeping boy while Harry always-noticing-the-important-things Potter asked if he was always that pale. Percy snorted.

"Believe me, he is not even pale right now. He got a tan from this star thingy." he motioned to the star that was still shining brightly above their heads.

"Yeah, so why does he need that again?" Hermione asked with a quick glance in Percy's direction.

"Without the light, he will fade into the shadows." Percy muttered softly, as if he didn;t mean to say that out loud. He stroked Nico's hair out of his eyes and let his hand rest on Nico's cheek.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

Percy froze.

"What?" He looked at the two boys in front of him, and they were staring at him like he was crazy. Okay, he probably did sound crazy to them, but he hadn't meant to say what he said out loud.

"You said that he would fade into the shadows? What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked in a loud voice.

"Look, guys, it's late, I need to sleep, you too probably, so if you could excuse me, I will talk to you tomorrow." Percy really hoped that they would leave. He didn't want to explain this to them. Hades, he didn't even know if he was allowed to tell them. He looked at Ginny, and she understood what he was asking of her.

"Come on guys," she looked at her friends, "Lets go. We will talk more tomorrow."

Harry and Ron stared at Percy some more, before the turned around and started towards the door. Hermione looked inquisitly at Percy, stared at Nico some more, and followed after her classmates. Ginny, who was still standing next to Percy, squeezed his shoulder before she, too, walked out of the infirmary. Only then did Percy relax again. He hoped that they would not bring up this conversation tomorrow, or that he himself would be able to come up with a believable lie for it, but Percy knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. I mean, how many people can say that it is just a normal occurrence for someone to randomly disappear into the shadows, lets hope no one.

Nico turned his head towards Percy.

"So you were awake? I knew it!" Percy accused playfully. "So, those were Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are a curious group, don't know what I think about them yet,"

After a moment, Percy kissed Nico's forehead.

"Goodnight Nico,see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys liked it. Again, sorry this took so long.**

 **Please let me know what you think about it.**

 **The next chapter will probably also take a long time, just a heads up.**

 **Bye guys, peace out.**

 **P.S. that "How you doin'?" Percy said to the horse? yeah, he totally said that like Joey from Friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this took a while, but here it the next chapter.**

 **p.s. I got a comment asking if Percy is gay. In this story he is either gay, bisexual or pansexual, choose whichever you want him to be. Only thing is that he is not straight or asexual.**

 **But I think most of you already figured that..**

 **So, on with the chapter.**

* * *

A few days later, on friday, the golden trio finally had time to visit the infirmary again. Ginny, who had visited Percy and Nico every days since they got here, also came with them. Harry though it was weird that Ginny spent so much time with the two strangers, but he decided that that was none of his business. Ron, however, had all the right to question his sister about why she liked them so much, and he used that power every chance he got. Now, as they were walking towards the infirmary, the two siblings were bickering again. Harry didn't even try to follow it, and just walked with Hermione a few steps before the Weasleys.

"Should we kock?" Hermione asked once they reached the door.

"Nah," Harry said. "It is still a public place, just go in."

Hermione was about to grab the door handle, when the door was janked open from the inside.

Percy Jackson stood in front of them.

"Oh, hey guys," He said.

"Hey, Percy," Hermione said, "We were just about to," but she trailed off. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Harry wondered the same thing. Percy looked royally pissed. His expression was terrifying, and it took Harry all his willpower to not shit his pants.

"Mhmm," Percy said, "Yeah, Nico's being an asshole, so Imma go fight stuff to clear my head." He walked out of the infirmary, bt looked back at them. "Feel free to talk to him though." Then he walked away. To the Room of Requirement most likely.

Harry looked at his friends.

"Yeah," Ginny frowned, "they fight a lot actually." Then she walked inside. The golden trio followed.

.

.

.

They found Nico laying on the bed, his legs hanging off of it on the left side, and his head hanging on the right side. looks uncomfortable, but okay.

"Hey Nico," Ginny said, "How are you doing?" They walked over to the boy, and sat on the bed across from it.

Nico groaned.

"Terrific."

"We just ran in Percy," Ginny said. "Were you guys fighting again?"

"That stupid son of a bitch," the boy said. Then he let out a stream of curses, some in English, some in, was that Spanish? And Latin? Not weird at all. But then the boy stopped and sat up.

"We?" he said.

He looked at them, and the three, for him, strangers, looked right back. Nico had black eyes, or extremely dark brown eyes, Harry noticed, now that the light shown into them. The boy had black tousled hair that hung in his face. His face showed no emotions, and was just as, not, ugly, as Percy's. No homo, and all.

"Oh," Nico said, "I wasn't expecting new people." He looked at Ginny.

"Ah," she said. "These are Hermione, Ron, and Harry," she gestured to them respectively, "They are my friends. Well, Ron is my brother, but Harry and Hermione are my friends." Nico smirked.

"You are rambling, girl." He said.

Nico went to sit cross legged on the bed, and rubbed his arms.

"So, what are you doing here?" he directed the question to Harry.

"Well," Harry said, "We wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

Okay. Percy is the friendly one apparently.

"Maybe because you two randomly appear during our diner, and then you pass out for two weeks." Ron scoffed.

Nico raked both hands through his hair, and pulled at his hair. .

"Ugh, I know," Nico groaned again. "I am such an asshole. First I drag him all the way to fucking England, only to pass out for a week, and then I yell at him because he didn't tell me what the fuck this place is. Ugh, and now he left and I can't go after him because I can't even walk." He pulled his knees towards his chest, and rested his forehead on them, while his arms encircled his legs.

He muttered something else, but Harry couldn't make out what exactly.

Well, Nico really had some problems. but Percy had good reason to be mad at the boy. Harry was certain that he, too, would get pretty mad if he ever came in a situation like Percy's. But what did he not say to Nico. That they were wizards. So they had to keep that a secret. They could do that. Tey do that all the time.

"Yeah, so," Hermione interrupted Harry's inner dialogue and awkward staring at the muggle. "Nice to meet you." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Nico looked up again. He sighed

"Hey," he said, "So, you look about my age, what do you do to pass time around here?"

What, now he just starts a civil conversation. Okay.

"Eeh," Hermione started, but she was interrupted.

"And what is this place? Percy told me it is a school and a castle, but who the fuck decided that it was a great idea to make a school in a castle? And why are you dressed in those ridiculous outfits? You look like a bunch of fake priests."

Damn, this kid can talk. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at ron quickly, to see that he, too, was surprised by the amount of words somebody can say in the span of just a few seconds.

"These are our school uniforms," Ron said. Nico snorted.

"And why'd you wanna go to a school where you'd have to dress like that? Nobody'll take you serious, y'know." Nico now sat cross-legged again, and was gesturing wildly with his hands while talking. If he was this hyper while he was still not recovered, Harry was scared to meet the boy when he was at full strength.

"Later," Nico went on, "if you get a job, and you say you went to this school, they will just laugh and point you to the door. 'That's hilarious!', they'll say, 'Try applying at the local circus, maybe they're looking for a new witch.'"

So Percy really didn't tell him about the whole magic thing, and the fact that they were, in fact, wizards. Harry didn't get that the uniforms were actually that funny to an outsider; he had always considered them as normal. Well, no. At first he also thought it was stupid, but they grown on you, and now Harry couldn't picture Hogwarts without the uniforms.

"Oh gods," Nico was still saying, "I'm talking too much again, I told you, Ginny," He pointed to Ginny in an accusatory manner, "to stop me when I did that. Why didn't you stop me!"

Harry looked at Ginny, to see her laughing so hard, that you couldn't even hear her anymore. She was fanning her face, but still seemed unable to get enough air. Harry supposed this whole scene had been rather funny if you'd known the boy longer, because Harry had just been mortified.

"You are," Ginny managed to wheeze out, "so funny, when you're, rambling." She was laughing so hard, that she had to bend over.

"Oh god," Ginny said, "I'm crying."

Hermione started to laugh as well, and Harry too was affected by Ginny's laugh. He started smiling. Soon, the four wizards were all laughing loudly. It took them a few minutes to calm down again.

"You done?" Nico asked. After one more fit of laughter and Ginny wiping her tears away, they stopped.

"Good," Nico huffed. "So, what do y'all do besides learning useless shit?"

"Well," Hermione started, "There is a forest,"

"That you aren't allowed to enter." Ron interjected

"and a lake,"

"That is too cold to swim in most of the time."

"but not much besides that." Hermione finished while glaring at Ron.

Nico nodded.

"And how many rules have you guys broken?"

Harry and Ron snorted.

"Yeah, about all of them." Harry said.

"Oh really?" Nico smirked. "Tell me more."

So Harry, Ron and Hermione started to explain how they met Fluffy, a gigantic dog, and how she was drooling all over them. They left out the fact that she had three heads, since they couldn't tell Nico about the magical world.

And the time when a horse attacked Malfoy, and he made such a drama out of it that the horse was put on trial, but they helped in escape and gave it to a friend.

"Really, there are horses here? Have you shown Percy? He loves horses."

"No, we haven-," Hermione started, but Nico interrupted.

"Where is Percy anyways? He must be really pissed at me, he's gone so long" he frowned.

Harry figured that Nico felt really guilty. He knew that he would feel that way if he made any of his friends so mad, that they actually left for more than a few hours. Better yet, that had happened. Ron thought that he'd put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and they didn't talk for weeks. Hopefully this wasn't like that.

"I think I know where he is," Ginny said.

She had listened to them talk for the past hour without saying much herself, and Harry almost forgot that she was there. Almost, since he could never really forget about her.

"I'll go get him." Ginny was about to stand up, when the door of the infirmary opened, and Percy walked in.

Nico grinned.

.

.

.

"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear."

The two were staring at each other, and the wizards were looking between them like they were at a tennis match.

"Did you just call me the Devil, Di Angelo, 'cause you know I can be much worse then him."

"Percy, I am so, so sorry," Nico said a little louder, "please talk to me." He basically begged his boyfriend to talk to him. Harry frowned. Their relationship was so weird. He figured that this was their time to leave, though, so Harry stood up. His friends all rose at the same time.

"Well," Ron said, "We'll leave you to it." and the four of them power walked towards the door, passed Percy, and into the hallway.

.

.

.

They all stopped in the hallway.

"Shall we listen in on their conversation," Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said, "That's wrong, they need their privacy."

Harry, ron and Ginny stared at her. since when was she a goody two shoe.

Hermione nodded and they all laid their ear against the door.

* * *

 **Okay, a lot of conversations, but I hoped you liked it.**

 **Also, this story has 100 followers! That is amazing, I never expected that. Thank you all so much for your support. I really appreciate it.**

 **Let me know what you think about this. Tips and compliments are always appreciated, and I love to hear your ideas about what could happen in this story.**

 **Okay, see you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this chapter and the last chapter were actually supposed to be one chapter, but I just kept writing, and before I knew it, I had 3 thousand words. So I thought I would just split the chapter.**

 **Please enjoy,**

They must look ridiculous, Harry figured. The golden trio and Ginny were all leaning against the door to the infirmary, one ear pressed against to door to listen in on the conversation Percy and Nico were having inside. Harry just hoped that nobody decided to walk by them. That would likely end with some really weird explanations and/or detention for the month, which Harry didn't need right now.

They heard muffled footsteps from behind the door. Percy must be walking closer to Nico. Then Nico started talking.

"Look, Perce, you know I'm sorry. I just, I feel really helpless when I'm like this. I can barely walk, I'm tired all the damn time. I can't even feel my powers yet, and it's been a few days already."

Powers. Harry looked at Ron, who stood next to him and had his opposite ear to the door, so they could see one another. Ron looked back at him with a frown. What kind of powers was Nico talking about. Ron shrugged, meaning that he didn't know either.

"And how do you think I feel, Nico," Percy all but spat out the name of his boyfriend. Harry could imagine the menacing look on Percy's face. It wasn't pretty, to say the least.

"You drag me to the other side of the world, just to pass out on me for a week. I am just glad there are people here. What if we landed in the Himalaya, mhmm, or the Sahara? What then? I will die in the Sahara, Nico, you know it, and it would be all your fault."

So this happened before, and will probably happen again. And Percy had a good point though, at least here there were people, and they had food and water. In the desert, they would die of dehydration, or sunstroke. A lot of people also die of floods in the desert, Harry heard, so that's also an option.

Ginny tapped him on the shoulder from his other side.

"We should go," she said, but Harry didn't want to. So they stayed.

"And then," Percy was still talking, "when you are finally able to talk again, you snap at me for wanting to protect you? You are unbelievable." There was a pause, and the wizards all held their breaths.

"Percy, I know, and I said I was sorry, but you know I don't like it when people withhold information from me."

Ginny tapped him on the shoulder again.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

This time, they all pulled away from the door, and walked away.

.

.

.

They didn't start talking until they were inside of the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay, so Nico has powers?" Ron said when they sat down in a corner of the room.

"Yeah, but they aren't wizards, right?" Harry said.

He didn't know how else those two could possess powers.

"What if they are?" Ron said, "But they just don't want to say it to us." He looked proud of himself, like he just answered the million dollar question correctly.

"You aren't making any sense," Hermione said.

"What if they are American wizards, they are different from us, right? They always have to keep their identities a secret. What if they are still doing that?"

Harry frowned. It was a possibility. A weird one, at that, but a possibility nonetheless.

The four of them speculated about other possible explanations. From experiments gone wrong by the government of the USA, to aliens, to necromancers who just liked to keep their identities secret. None of them seemed quite right. They went to bed around midnight, with the intention to ask the boys tomorrow.

.

.

.

The next morning, right after breakfast, the golden trio and Ginny walked towards the infirmary again.

"I hope they made up," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "I hope so too."

The four students walked in to see that the boys had, indeed, made up. They were both lying on the bed. Percy on top of Nico, both without shirts. And they were kissing. Déjà vu. It was like their appearance in the Great Hall all over again.

Hermione squeaked, and the two boys stopped their make out session. Percy and Nico turned their heads to look at the wizards, and they both groaned.

"Why does this keep happening," Percy said, but sat up anyways. He climbed off of Nico, got his shirt from off the floor, and shrugged it on. Nico was staring at Percy.

"Can you get mine?" He asked very sweetly.

Percy bend over again and grabbed another shirt from of the ground.

"Lazy son of a bitch," He said, and threw the shirt into Nico's face.

"Thanks, mi amore."

Percy rolled his eyes, but a small smile was present on his face. He sat down on the bed again.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"So you two are all better now?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we are," they both grinned.

The two boys looked very similar, Harry noticed, now that they both sat next to each other and looked healthy. they had the same black, tousled hair. Although the tousled part could come from making out on a bed. Their facial structure was about the same, though Percy's was a little more defined. Could be because he was older then Nico. Even their eyebrows had the same shape. Uncanny.

"Why are you here?" Nico asked.

"We just wanted to ask you something," Hermione started.

Percy and Nico both raised one eyebrow at the same time, in the same manner. Harry knew that couples tended to develop the same habits over time, but this was too strange. It was almost as if the two were related. But they were dating. They couldn't be related. Ron seemed to be on the same page with his train of thoughts.

"Wait," the redhead said, "are you related to each other?"

The boys looked at each other, then back at Ron.

"That wasn't the question you wanted to ask us, was it?" Percy said, his face showing no emotions, and his voice low and steady.

Ron gagged. Oh god. No answer is also an answer. So they were related. But then why are they dating. Harry didn't recall incest being legal in America. Why didn't their families - family - try to stop them.

"Bloody hell, that's disgusting."

Ron turned away from the two boys. he looked at Harry. The message was clear. Ron would wait in the hallway; he couldn't just socialise with people that are dating in their family. So Ron left. Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny, who both gestured for him to follow Ron. They got this. So Harry followed Ron onto the hallway.

.

.

.

Harry had just closed the door of the infirmary behind him, when Ron started ranting about how wrong all of this was. Ron could barely handle them being gay, how do you expect me to accept that they are bloody related.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell Ron that, as a pureblood, incest was normal for his family. So Harry just listened. About how Ron didn't think all gay people should go to hell, but these two were now the exception, and how incest was a taboo. Harry didn't even try to stop him, just listened some more and sometimes nodded or hummed in agreement, or understanding.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione stayed behind with Nico and Percy.

They all looked at the door, that slammed shut behind Harry. Ginny looked at Hermione for a sec, to see that she was just as shocked as she was. Both girls looked back at the boys, who seemed to have a silent conversation, using just facial expression. Ginny couldn't quite make them out, but she probably was meant to be able to do so anyways.

They both smiled and Percy kissed Nico on the cheek. Nico blushed. Then they both looked at the girls again.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Percy said.

"Well," Hermione started, but Ginny decided to jump in. She knew the boys the best, and figured they wouldn't be mad at her for spying on them.

"We listen in on you conversation yesterday," Ginny said. "And we heard you say that you have powers." She directed the last part of the sentence to Nico, and she finished the sentence more like a question than a statement.

Percy and Nico rolled their eyes and looked at each other again.

"You should talk to Dumbledore about this." Percy said to the girls. "He'll tell you what you're allowed to know."

Ginny frowned. That was not the answer she was hoping for.

"Anything else?" Nico asked.

Ginny got the hint. They overstayed their welcome.

.

.

.

Hermione and Ginny left the infirmary to find Ron breathing deeply, and Harry looking relieved.

"What happened here?" Ginny asked to Harry.

"Your brother has some strong opinions about incest, that's all," Harry rubbed his hands on his pants, "And with you?"

"Percy said we need to talk to Dumbledore about those powers." Hermione answered. "Wanna go now or should we wait for Ron over there to calm down?"

"He will get calm on the way, hopefully," Harry said.

So the four of them walked towards the gargoyle statue that guarded the Headmasters office. Well, Ginny and Hermione were walking, Harry was dragging Ron along, who was kind of out of it, and randomly sputtering words of disgust or unbelief, while only avoiding running into things because Harry was steering him.

It would have been a comical sight, if it hadn't been her brother.

Ginny hoped that Dumbledore would give them some useful information for once. The headmaster was notorious for being very vague in his explanations. But Ginny wanted to know about Nico's powers, but also about Percy's ability to talk to water creatures, and horses, if Luna was speaking the truth. And how the boys even got in Hogwarts that one day.

So many questions, no answers yet.

 **Yeah, so I figured why not post two chapters in one day? I mean, it is not like I am failing half my classes or something. Whatever.**

 **So, have a good day y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, but I thought I wrote this chapter a few weeks back, but that was a dream... and then I had to rewrite this all again, and that is just so demotivating. But here it is. Enjoy.**

Unfortunately, Dumbledore wasn't at school that day. He will return Monday, professor McGonagall had told them. Which left them with nothing to do but wait. Well, that was not true. The golden trio had so much homework, that they were cramped up in the library the entire weekend. They only left when the lady in charge of the library kicked them out or, in Harry's case, quidditch practice, otherwise they would have slept there probably.

But now it was monday morning, and they decided to relax in their few free periods they had that morning. The entire Gryffindor quidditch team, Ron and Hermione all brought food from breakfast outside, and Fred and George brought some extras from the kitchen, and they sat down under one of the trees on the grounds. They had a perfect view over the grounds. They could see Hagrid's house, where smoke was slowly seeping out of the chimney, the Forbidden Forest, where Harry swore he saw something move, and the lake, which reflected the, for the first time that year, blue sky. And it was close to the door, so they could see who entered and exited the building.

They were just talking about the weather, like the true British people they are, or they were complaining about the amount of stuff they had to do.

Hermione would say that they should take their education serious, to which the rest just groaned and switched to complain about something else.

Harry, Fred and George just got into a fairly heated conversation about pigeons, when Ginny shut them up.

"Guys, look," She pointed at the doors.

Nico and Percy had just exited the castle.

"Since when can he walk?" Fred asked. "Last I heard he was still unconscious."

"That was a week ago, brother dearest," George said, without taking his eyes of the two boys. "Please pay attention in the future."

It was clear to everybody that Nico still wasn't fully recovered. He walked slow, and he was clutching the railing of the stairs hard. They stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around. They didn't see the group. They probably didn't want to sit with them anyways, Harry figured, but Ginny wouldn't have it.

"Shall we ask them to come over?" she asked. The other girls all said that they should. Fred and George too. Harry nodded, and Ron was the only one opposed to the idea.

"Did you guys know that they are related?" Ron said, which got everyone's attention.

"What?" Katie said.

"That can't be right," Angelina frowned, "Incest isn't allowed by muggles."

"It's true though," Hermione said. "We asked them a couple days back, and they didn't deny it."

"That's so weird," Katie tilted her head, and looked at the boys again. "You can see it though, they look alike."

The rest also looked back at the boys. They were now descending the stairs. Nico was clutching the railing with both hands. Percy offered his hand to Nico, but Nico slapped it away. Percy smirked and walked to the bottom of the stairs, and waited there for his boyfriend. Halfway down the stairs, Nico stopped and said something to Percy. Harry couldn't hear what. Percy walked up the couple steps again, and held out his hand again. This time Nico took it. Together, they walked down.

Once they reached the bottom, Nico released Percy's hand again, but Harry knew that he would probably take it again in a minute.

"Percy!" Ginny yelled so loud Harry flinched. The boy looked up and waved at them. He looked back at Nico, who shook his head. They had a quick conversation, which ended when Percy took a few backwards steps away from Nico, who motioned for Percy to get back to him. Percy grinned at Nico and looked at their group again. Ginny, Hermione and Katie gestured for them to come closer.

Percy and Nico slowly walked closer, Nico leaning on the former with what looked like half his weight.

The wizards all scooted over, so that the two strangers could sit with them on the grass.

"Good morning," Percy said. "Why are you guys out here? I thought classes already started?'

"You are correct, Percy, my man," George said.

"But we have first periods free," Fred continued. "Or, at least, we say we do."

Harry snorted, while Hermione scoffed. "Guys, you can't just skip classes," she said, to which they all snickered.

"But, Nico," Katie said, "It is good to see you up and about again."

"Yeah, I feel terrific," Nico grumbled. Percy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Percy nodded his head at the basket filled with sandwiches.

Ginny moved the basket closer the him, "Have all you want."

Percy grabbed a sandwich from the basket, and practically inhaled it. Then he grabbed another, and held it out to Nico.

"Eat," he said, and stared at Nico. Nico reluctantly took the bread, and took a hesitant bite. He took a few more, before he stopped.

"Yeah," He said, "I'm gonna throw up." He put one hand on Percy's shoulder for support.

Percy glared at the younger boy.

"No, you ain't," Percy said. "Don't you dare, Deathbreath."

"I told you I couldn't eat normal food."

"Maybe if you did, we wouldn't have this problem all the time, mhmm?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too. Now, suck it up and finish that sandwich."

Nico grumbled, but complied. Harry raised his eyebrows. He doesn't eat normal food. What does that even mean.

"What do you normally eat, then?" Angelina asked, also having heard Nico's weird statement.

Nico looked up at her, and quickly back at Percy.

"Eeh, well," but Percy cut him off. "He only eats fruit from his father's garden, but that's so unhealthy, so I want him to stop doing that." Nico looked down, and took another bite from the bread.

"Strange," Katie said, and then changed the subject. "So, what's America like? I heard you were from there?"

So they just started talking again. Nico would be mostly silent, but Harry could tell that the boy was listening in. Nico and Percy would often touch the other absentmindedly, and Harry caught Nico whispering in Percy's ear quite a lot.

"You know," Angelina sighed. "You two are really cute." She glared at George. "If only someone would be so sweet to me."

George grinned at her. "Well, my fair lady, I would, but you are not a very nice person to me either." He held his hand to his chest, like his heart was hurting, and made the saddest face he could muster.

Angelina hit him over the head, but they all laughed.

At that point, Harry saw Hagrid come out of his house. Nico froze.

"Perce," Nico said in a low voice, which made everybody look at him. Nico jerked his chin towards the half giant. Percy looked over and he, too, froze for a second.

Then Percy said something in a different language, which made Nico relax a bit, but made the wizard more alert.

"What?" Hermione asked, but the boys were still staring at Hagrid.

Nico and Percy continued with their conversation, but their tone implied that it was more of a fight then a conversation. Suddenly, Percy stopped, and Nico slammed his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened in shock.

"I am so sorry," Nico said slowly as he dropped his hand a bit. "I didn't mean that, I swear." The wizards were listening with rapt attention.

Percy nodded thoughtfully, "No, you meant that."

Nico clenched his fist, and shut his eyes for a second.

"Gah, I know, I'm sorry."

"No, it's true, I did. But please don't ever say that to me again."

What did Percy do that he regretted so bad. Did he kill his friend or something. Whatever it was, Percy looked really hurt. He stared at his feet and clenched his jaw. Nico was staring at Percy.

"Percy?" he asked worried.

Percy didn't respond at first. Then Nico moved to touch his shoulder again. Percy moved away and stood up.

"You off all people should know how I feel about that, Nick." He stared at Nico, and Harry swore he saw Percy's eyes water. Seriously, what was so bad that he was actually crying.

"Perce," Nico started lowly, but Percy cut him off.

"I need to go. You stay here, I'll get you in an hour."

"Okay," Nico sighed.

Percy took off towards the forest.

* * *

"What just happened?" Hermione asked once Percy was outside hearing distance. Harry wanted to know the same thing. What had they discussed. What did Percy do. And what was that language. The rest also asked questions. So many that Nico just looked around bewildered.

"Hold up," he held his hands up in a time-out gesture. "One question at the time, damnit." He looked at Hermione. "What did you say?"

"What happened?" She asked. "Why did he leave, what did you say to him?"

"We had a small disagreement, that's all."

"Then why did he look like he was about to cry?" Ginny asked. so that was not Harry's imagination. Percy really was about to cry.

Nico looked at her. "Would you believe me if I said he cries about everything?"

They collectively shook their heads.

"No? Okay." He signed. "I told him a truth about himself that he can't accept, like, ever. It was low and that actually is traumatic for him. He has PTSD."

What. How does a kid have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He was a muggle, in America, they don't have traumatic experiences.

But Nico continued like that was information they already knew. "Now he is gonna fight something or swim, probably both."

"What truth?" Ginny asked.

Nico plucked some grass from the grounds, and the stands immediately turned brown.

"I can-" But Nico was interrupted. The doors opened again, and a whole group of second years came outside, carrying brooms.

"Shit," Katie said. "We need to go, Snape's gonna kill us."

All the wizards shot to their feet, completely forgetting that their were actually in the middle of a conversation. Harry looked at Nico, who looked rather relieved. Saved by the bell. With quick goodbye's to Nico did they all sprint towards the castle. Harry did wonder what that truth was, and how Percy got PTSD, but he had more pressing mattered to worry about. Like getting to McGonagall's class within, like, 40 seconds while it was on the 4th floor, and he was still outside. They were so screwed.

 **A lot of dialogue I know, but that seems to be the only thing I can write anymore nowadays.**

 **The conversation between Nico and Percy was about Bob, and how Percy left him to die in Tartarus, if that wasn't clear.**

 **I also think Percy had PTSD, but I don't think that is canon? Idk, but whatever.**

 **Let me know what you thought. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I feel the need to explain something to you. I may have said some offensive things in this fic, but I want you all to know that that is not how I think. I just presume that Harry is shallow and close-minded, so I think this is how Harry would think. I hope none of you felt offended. In this chapter also, I don't believe these stereotypes, just think Harry would.  
**

 **Well, enjoy the next chapter. It's relatively short, but you will survive.**

"What're we looking at?" Ron asked Cho Chang.

Probably half of the school was standing outside, either still on the Grand stairs or just in front of it, looking at something outside. Okay, most likely not half of the school, but still a lot of people. Harry stood on the tip of his toes, but he couldn't see over the crowd. Harry knew that he wasn't tall, but it would have been nice to be able to see over people when he stood on his toes. Even Cho was taller than him, and she was Asian, weren't they supposed to be the small ones. The girl didn't look up. She just pointed towards where the lake was.

"Those two boys are sword fighting."

"Lemme see." Ron elbowed his way through the crowd, and Harry followed close behind.

"Merlin's beard," Ron muttered once they were at the front of the mass.

Merlin's beard indeed. Percy and Nico were actually sword fighting with each other. Harry knew Percy was a swordsman, but Nico was one too. What, a, coincidence. The two boys were slashing and hacking at each other, and the clangs of metal against metal could be heard on the steps. Mutters from the students reached Harry's ears.

"They're so good."

"Where did they learn that?"

"I heard Percy was the best swordsman in 300 years."

"Well, I can see that."

Percy did some move that Nico hadn't seen coming, and the younger boy was forced to the ground, his sword a meter away. If only Harry was that good when he was fighting the basilisk a few years back. He only survived that fight because Felix had been there. He barely managed to raise the sword, so heavy was it. And here an injured Nico was, just swinging the weapon around like he did it all the time. Percy dropped his sword and held out his hand for Nico to take. Nico however, grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him down. He rolled them over and straddled Percy. He quickly grabbed Percy's sword, which was closest to them and pointed it at Percy's throat. They stared at each other for a moment. Percy said something to Nico, and he gave the sword to Percy. Why would he do that. Nico had obviously won the fight, right.

"Did Nico just surrender?"

"What did he give up the sword for?"

Percy pointed the sword at Nico's throat. Nico held up his hands and stood up. Percy stood up too. The boys talked for a while. Too bad they couldn't hear it. Nico suddenly went and stood real close to Percy and kissed him.

"Awh, they are so cute."

"Cute? That's gross!"

"You're gross!"

"Okay, what is going on!" a voice called out over the murmurs. Professor McGonagall had arrived. Luckily it wasn't Snape, but Hagrid or Flitwick had been better.

"Nico and Percy were fighting."

"What?" the professor asked. "What were they fighting about? They look fine now."

Yeah, they looked more then fine. Who kisses for that long. Don't they need breath. Harry looked at the professor, and saw that almost everybody had done the same. They must also have felt awkward watching them kissing for so long.

"They were sword fighting." Harry said. "Practicing, I assume."

The professor looked at him. "Sword fighting?"

"Yeah, Percy's a swordsman, and Nico is too, apparently."

"Interesting." McGonagall looked at the two boys, who had finally broke apart. Nico went and picked up his sword. "Well, this is none of your business, so off you go. Dinner started a few minutes ago. Chop chop."

Harry saw the two boys getting into a starting position again, but decided that staying to watch and receiving detention from the strictest teacher in school wasn't worth it.

* * *

"Where were you?" Hermione asked the boys as they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Percy and Nico were sword fighting," Ron said as he started filling up his plate with roast beef and potatoes.

"Seriously?" Ginny said from next to Hermione. "You skip dinner to ogle at them?"

"We didn't ogle them." Ron countered. "They were just really good."

Harry filled his plate with chicken and rice. "Did Percy win?" He asked Ron. "The ending was weird."

"I know. I don't know." Ron started stuffing his face with food.

The girls raised their eyebrows.

"Okay then," they muttered at the same time and resumed eating.

* * *

Harry and Ron were on their way from the library back to the Common Room when they suddenly heard voices. This was strange, since most people were either still in the library, or they were already sound asleep. No in between.

"But I don't wanna." A voice whined from somewhere down the hall.

"What are you? A baby? Stop whining."

"I'm not whining. And you can't stop me, I'm older."

"Eh, remember? I was born earlier."

"I don't like you, di Angelo."

Ah, so Percy and Nico were coming their way, but who of them was older. Percy was, right. Harry looked at Ron. Who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Harry shrugged at him.

"You love me, but do you think I like this?" Yep, that was Nico's voice.

"You are awfully lazy."

"Okay, that's it. You can sleep on the floor."

The two boys rounded the corner of the hallway and came into view.

"That's unfair." Percy whined.

"Oh, is it?" Nico said playfully.

"Wait," Percy hit Nico in the chest with the back of his hand. "I can just sleep in another bed."

"You don't say."

"Was that sarcasm, mister?"

Nico stopped and turned to Percy. "No, I am dead serious."

Percy stopped too and looked Nico in the eye. "Oh, you're dead alright." Percy resumed walking.

"Idiot," Nico said under his breath.

"Hey guys." Percy waved at Ron and Harry. Harry waved back.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"We were in the library, we were just gonna head to bed." Ron said, then he yawned, illustrating his point.

"Well, us too." Nico said. He tried to continue on, but Harry stopped them.

"We saw you fight today."

The two muggles looked at him. Both with their left eyebrow raised, and Harry was reminded again that they were related.

"So?" Nico said.

Harry didn't know. He just blurted out the last sentence. He hadn't planned on a 'So?'. To be fair, he didn't know what they should have responded to that. But fortunately Ron had a response.

"You were really good. Nice to see you're getting better."

Since when was he that kind. Harry didn't know Ron could be civil.

"Thank you," Percy nodded at them. "But we're tired. We'll see you later."

The two boys continued on, this time in silence. Their last argument forgotten. Harry watched them go. At the end of the hallway, Nico slipped his hand in Percy's, who looked at the younger boy. They rounded the corner, and disappeared from sight.

"Well," Ron started. "I'm hungry. Wanna sneak to the kitchen real quick?"

"Oh yeah."

 **I have my final exams in about a month, so I will either update this really soon because I procrastinate learning, or I won't update for, like, two months. You have been warned.**

 **Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go, another chapter. I hope you like it.**

When the Gryffindor team walked back from training Saturday morning, they saw Percy and Nico sitting on the grand stairs in front of the main door. They were talking in that weird language of theirs. Ginny had no idea what it could was, but it may be Italian or another Mediterranean language. The two boys looked up when they heard their footsteps on the steps. Nico immediately stopped talking and gaped at them.

"Are those–, are those brooms?" He stood up. He pointed with his hand towards the brooms. "Do you fly with those?" He looked at Percy, who smiled at him lovingly. Percy nodded in encouragement and stood up too.

Nico grinned and looked back at the wizards and witches.

"Can I hold one?" he asked.

Ginny walked the last few steps towards him and handed him her broom, like she handed Percy her broom a couple weeks back. Nico took it gingerly. He examined it. In contrast to Percy, who only asked a few questions about the magical artifact, Nico asked question after question after question.

How does it work, how fast can it go, how fast can it go? Can I ride one? Where does it get its energy from? Do you measure it powers in horsepower? Can I ride one? Have you ever fallen off? Why do you use brooms? Are there flying carpets too? Are there different kind of brooms? How are they different? Don't they hurt? Can I ride one? What do you use them for?

Can I ride one?

Seriously, this boy can talk. Ginny had heard Nico ramble before, but most of the times he changed topic very quickly during it. Now he was completely focused on the broom, and asked only question related to it.

Ginny looked at Percy. He was leaning against the marble railing and had his arms crossed in front of him. He was looking at Nico with the same soft smile from before. He noticed Ginny looking at him and glanced at her. Ginny raised her eyebrows. How long would this go on, she wanted to ask him. He seemed to understand.

He pushed himself off of the railing and put one hand on Nico's shoulder. The boy looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me they have brooms? Do you know how awesome this is? Do you think we could have one of these? Jason needs to get himself one. Hazel would be so offended though, so maybe not. Did you ride one? You better not have without me, Percy, I will kill you." He turned back to Ginny. "But seriously, can I ride one?"

He looked at Ginny hopefully, but when she didn't answer immediately, he started looking at the other team members. They looked at him with wide eyes and mouths opened in astonishment. They couldn't understand how somebody could talk so much and so fast. Nico seemed to understand. He groaned and looked back at Percy.

"I was rambling again," he stated rather then asked. Percy grinned at him.

"You are cute when you ramble like that," Percy replied.

Nico punched Percy lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up," he mumbled. He looked back at Ginny again. "So can I?"

Ginny looked at Wood, the captain and oldest member of the team. "Is that allowed?" she asked him.

Wood frowned. "I don't know," he said. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Nico looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, please? I won't damage it. I won't fall off. I promise."

Percy frowned. He said something to Nico in that language again. He looked worried. Nico rolled his eyes and replied in the same language.

Nico looked at Wood again with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" he said.

Wood looked at him for a moment before he shook his head slightly. "Sure," he sighed. "But not here and not now."

"Sweet."

"After breakfast," Wood said after a moment of contemplation. "Meet me here."

"Yes!" Nico all but jumped from excitement. "Thank you."

Nico turned towards Percy and grabbed his hands. "I'm gonna fly. I'm so excited!"

Percy laughed. "You're such a child sometimes." He pulled Nico close and kissed him. He took a couple of steps backwards and pulled Nico with him, while they were still kissing, so the team could walk past them.

Before the doors closed behind George, Ginny heard the boys start talking again in that language. Seriously, what language was that. Maybe Hermione would know, or Luna.

"You are gonna let him fly on a broom?" Katie said once the door closed. "If McGonagall finds out you will be expelled."

"I know," Wood said. "So let's keep this our little secret."

"Just know that I'm not responsible if this goes to hell," Katie said and she marched away, towards the common room. Angelina follow after her.

"It's a stupid decision," Fred said.

"But we support stupid decisions," George said.

"We will be there." Fred grinned and clapped Wood on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Hermione wouldn't approve, so I love it."

Ginny snorted. "Let's just go," she said. "Nobody will find out anyway."

* * *

Ginny walked towards the front door after breakfast. Fred and George were there already, and they were talking to Nico and Percy. The four seemed to get along like a house on fire. Percy just said something, and the brothers erupted into laughter.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ginny asked when she joined them.

They turned to look at her.

"Nah," Percy said. "Just giving these two some new prank ideas."

Ginny groaned internally "Please don't," she said. "I have to life with them."

Nico raised his right eyebrow. "Are you related?" he asked the redheads.

"Yeah," Fred said. "Ginny is our baby sister." His voice awfully condescending.

George, meanwhile, reached over and tried to squeeze Ginny's cheeks, but she slapped his hands away.

"I will murder you in your sleep," she growled.

"My own sister," George started as he put his right hand over his heart, "wants me dead." He looked at Percy and Nico with a tragic expression. "See what we have to life with?"

"No," Nico said. "You probably deserve that."

"And here I thought you were my friend, Nico, but it seems like you want us dead too?" Fred said as he wiped away a fake tear.

They all burst out laughing again.

At that moment, the doors opened up again. Harry, Ron and Wood came out. Ginny saw Hermione standing inside with a disapproving expression on her face. Ginny waved at her. Hermione just shook her head and turned towards the stairs. Probably to go and study in the Library.

"Okay," Wood said. He was carrying his broom. "This is a bad idea, but who cares." he started down the stairs, and the rest of the group followed. "As long as you don't die, Nico, everything will be fine." He looked at Nico sternly. "I mean it. If something happens to you, I will be held responsible and I will probably be kicked out of here, and I don't want that. Capiche?"

Nico swallowed and nodded.

"Good."

The reached the quidditch field and entered through the Gryffindor dressing room. They went and stood on the sidelines, close to the entrance to the tribunes.

Wood held his broom in front of him. "Want me to show you how it is done, or do you wanna wing it and just go?"

Nico grabbed the broom and swung his right leg over it. "Winging it sounds fine," he said.

He looked at Wood.

"Don't fly to high," Wood said. "If somebody sees us, we are dead."

Nico nodded. He pushed off of the ground. A childlike scream escaped the boy. Hehovered in the air far just a moment before he started speeding through the air. The gryffindors and Percy took a seat in the stands and watched him go. Nico made patterns and zigzagged and he even did a few loopings.

Nico came to a sudden stop in front of them. "Can these things go backwards?" he asked. The students collectively shook their heads.

"That would've been so cool," Nico muttered. He sped off again.

* * *

After what must have been half an hour, the boy came down again.

"Sorry Percy," Nico said as he stepped of the broom, a wide grin on his face. "I have to break up with you." He held the broom with both hands horizontally in front of him. "I'm in love with someone else."

Percy snorted. "Shall I marry you two right now? Or do you need more time to prepare?"

"Do it at sunset," Nico grinned. "More romantic."

Percy snorted again.

Nico turned to Wood and gave him the broom. "That was amazing. Thank you so much."

Wood, who was either smiling because he liked Nico's childlike behaviour, or because he was relieved nobody died, took the broom. "No problemo," he said. "But I need to go now, I'll see you guys later."

With a small wave, Wood left.

Nico looked back at Percy with that stupid grin still on his face.

"If you want to do a victory dance," Percy looked at him pointedly. "Nobody is stopping you. They all think you are mental anyhow."

Nico looked at Percy with a done-with-your-shit expression, but after only a second or two he started jumping around on the spot, clapping his hands and he let out a loud "Yahoo!" followed by near maniacal laughter.

Percy rolled his eyes fondly.

He looked back at the the wizards and Ginny. "Go," he said. "I think we'll stay here for awhile."

"Let us know how long it takes for him to calm down," Fred grinned.

"I bet it will take half an hour, at least." George said.

"Okay," Fred said. "The loser has to slam a pie against Snape's head."

They shook on it.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"This is normal," she said. Fred and George bet on almost everything. At first it was funny, then it became annoying, and then you got used to it. Ginny suspected it would only be a few more months before she too, entered their bets. "But seriously, let us know."

Percy grinned and nodded. "Sure thing. We'll see you later."

 **For those who care, I probably passed my math exam with 80%, and failed my Dutch exam with 40%. So there's that. I hope your exams are going better, if you have exams.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know, long time, but apparently I only write if I'm procrastinating, and during the holidays and for my new study I don't feel like doing that? But I want to finish this story, so i continued for y'all. I hope you like it. And a warning, the sotry is almost over, maybe just a couple more chapters.**

 ***I forgot how those animals are called, that pulled the carriages and can only bee seen by people who have seen other people dying, but I was to lazy to google it, so I just call the Thershals.**

"Okay, so get this," Ginny dropped her back on the floor and sat down next to Hermione and opposite of Ron and Harry. "Apparently both Percy and Nico can see the thershals."

"What?" Harry asked. "How?"

"They must have seen someone die," Ron said, the food had trouble staying in his mouth.

"No shit, Ron," Harry grumbled. "I meant, how can _they_ see them."

Hermione put down her cutlery and looked at Ginny. "Where did you get this information?"

"Luna told me," Ginny started to fill her plate with baked potatoes and started to tell the story, hand gestures and almost-dangerous waving with ladles included. "So she feeds the thershals almost every day and she went down there today and they were there. Nico petted one of them, and I don't know exactly, but Luna swears that Percy can talk to animals? Luna explained the whole death thing to them and asked how they could see them. 'Family' they said, but from what Luna told me it couldn't have been just one family member. It sounded like they looked like they had lost their entire family."

She had finished loading her plate with food and started eating. "Oh ya," she held up one finger and started chewing faster. "And that language of theirs?" she said after she swallowed, "it's Greek."

The golden trio looked at her for a moment. They probably didn't know what to say. Ginny hadn't known what to say either when Luna told her. She hadn't even been surprised that the boys could see the animals. She had almost expected them too, now that she thought about it. And their language. Greek was strange, but not unbelievable.

"And how can Percy talk to animals?" Ron asked.

"Remember that time he was in our class?" Harry said. "It looked like he was talking with that horse."

"Pony," Ron pointed out with a grin.

"Pony, thanks," Harry grumbled. "But he said he couldn't."

"And at the lake," Hermione recalled. "He was talking to something in the lake."

"Okay," Ginny said. "So maybe he can talk to animals. That would be so cool though. Maybe he can teach me. Or just tell me what my cat things of me."

"You have a cat?" Ron asked. "Since when?"

Ginny pulled up her shoulder. "This girl in my year has, like, 4 cats, and one of them sort of adopted me. It used to follow me around all the time. How did you not notice that?"

Before Ron could answer, the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Everybody looked up towards it and stared.

Nico walked in. He strode forwards a few purposeful steps, before he faltered to a halt. He looked around and became pale in the face, like al his blood just sank to his feet.

Percy appeared next to the doors and leaned against them with his left forearm.

"You know," Percy said softly, but in the quietness of the hall everybody could hear it loud and clear. "Sometimes when I don't let you do things, I actually have my reasons."

Nico swiveled around. He clenched and unclenched his fist by his side. Ginny was sure steam would be coming out of his ears if this had been a cartoon. "Why didn't you stop me!" Nico growled.

"Excuse me," Percy said offended. He pushed of the door and stood up straight. "Are you actually kidding me right now?"

Nico walked forward and pushed past Percy. "Erre es korakas, Perseus. I hate you."

Nico stalked away, leaving Percy to watch him go. Percy ran a hand through his hair before he turned and looked back at everybody in the hall.

"Sorry 'bout that," he grinned sheepishly. "Please enjoy your dinner." He grabbed the doors and closed them softly.

Ginny sat there dumbfounded for a moment, before she slowly turned to look at her brother and his friends.

"Merlin's beard," Ron muttered. "They are strange."

Further up the Gryffindor table, a small boy was pushed to his feet. He stumbled towards the door and looked around the hall.

"Shall I check on them?" He asked. Everybody nodded or said he should.

The boy opened the doors and disappeared behind them.

"So strange," Harry agreed with Ron.

Ginny was about to stand up, to go talk to them, but Hermione grabbed her arm. "Wait for the kid to come back. Maybe they are having a real fight."

Hermione had a point. Ginny had seen them fight only twice, and it wasn't pretty. She had actually been scared of Percy. If Nico was healthy, she would probably be scared of him too. Ginny settled back down.

At that moment the boy came back in. He looked confused more than anything. "So," he started. "They're arguing in another language? I think. I don't know." He shook his head and walked back to his seat.

So they were arguing. They did that all the time. Ginny stood up. She had to find out what happened.

"Ginny," Hermione tried to stop her.

"I got this," Ginny insisted. "Be right back."

* * *

Percy and Nico were sitting on the grand staircase in the hall when Ginny entered. Percy cast her a sideways look, but continued to talk to Nico in Greek. The younger boy was staring at Percy with the most intense look Ginny had ever seen, but if it was of love or hate, Ginny couldn't decipher.

"Hey," Ginny whispered. Why a whisper, she didn't know, but it happened. "You two alright?" She closed the doors, walked over to them and leaned against the railing.

Nico shot her a dark look, and Ginny subconsciously leaned back. "Leave us alone."

"Don't be mean," Percy chided Nico, then, to Ginny, he said: "Sorry about in there," he nodded towards the Great Hall, "But Nico here thought it would be a good idea to ignore my warning and go in there anyways."

Nico growled something Greek at Percy, who frowned in response.

"I know," he said softly, "me too, we'll ask _after_ dinner. Sounds like a plan?"

Nico grumbled some more, but relaxed a bit. The boy looked a whole lot better then when the two first got here. He got his colour back and his hair had more volume. He looked well rested too, his eyes were less sunken, and the bags under his eyes had disappeared almost completely.

Nico closed his eyes and leaned his head on Percy's shoulder.

"There were so many people in there," Nico whispered.

"I know" Percy kissed the top of his head. "I don't like it either."

Percy looked back up at Ginny. He looked tired and contend. A weird combination, but Ginny understood the message. She smiled and reentered the Great Hall, leaving Percy and Nico alone.

 **Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you still like this story. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
